A última Horcrux
by R. Marcondes
Summary: Muitos dilemas, muitos problemas, muitos riscos. Uma única esperança.
1. O sequestro

**Capítulo 1 - O Sequestro**

Estavam todos reunidos na Toca, já era tarde da noite, mas ninguém conseguia dormir. A nova notícia caiu sobre a cabeça de todos como um raio devastador. Como poderia ser possível? O que fariam agora? Tinham que agir rápido antes que Voldemort fizesse isso.

- Bom, nós poderíamos nos aproximar dela, como se fossemos trouxas, viramos amigos e conquistamos sua confiança...

- Rony! Não seja estúpido, isso demoraria meses e não temos tempo pra isso. Seria arriscado demais e demorado demais.

- Ok, Hermione. E qual é a sua ideia genial dessa vez? Você poderia dizer alguma coisa inteligente então, ao invés de ficar só criticando minhas ideias...

- Já chega vocês dois! Será possível que nem em um momento como este vocês dão uma trégua? – Harry, como sempre, tentava apaziguar uma nova discussão dos amigos.

Mas a briga não pareceu chamar a atenção das pessoas ali presentes, estavam todos absortos em pensamentos tentando encontrar uma solução rápida e sem perigos. Eles estavam com vantagens, Voldemort ainda não sabia onde a garota morava e nem o que fazia. Sabia apenas que estava viva e que com ela por perto, ele ficava muito mais forte e poderoso. Os membros da Ordem, Harry e os outros ainda não sabiam explicar como ele poderia ficar mais forte por causa dela, talvez porque ela tivesse o mesmo sangue, fosse filha legítima dele, ou algo relacionado a isso. Mas antes de descobrirem os reais segredos acerca da garota, tinham que trazê-la para o lado deles, pois se Voldemort ficasse mais poderoso, a guerra estaria perdida.

A tensão tomava conta de todos, quando Lupin tomou a palavra:

- Certo, vamos aos fatos: o tempo está correndo rápido, Voldemort também está atrás dela, mas segundo fontes confiáveis ele também não sabe onde a garota se encontra e não sabe como procurá-la. Nós já sabemos onde ela mora e que mora sozinha. Estamos muitos passos à frente dele, não podemos mais perder tempo. Vamos capturá-la.

- Capturá-la? O que você quer dizer com "_Capturá-la"_? – Indagou Tonks, com o olhar aflito.

- Sequestrá-la, roubá-la, pegá-la a força e trazer pra cá, isso que quero dizer.

- Lupin, desse jeito a menina se assustaria, nunca iria acreditar em nós, os seqüestradores dela. – Refletiu Molly, com seu instinto materno protetor.

- Nós explicamos tudo à ela quando estiver aqui. Explicamos o porquê de agirmos assim, e então, temos que correr o risco, não temos?

- Eu concordo com você, Lupin, o importante é trazê-la pra cá e depois pensamos em conquistar sua confiança. – Concordou Harry.

- E como faremos? Quer dizer... chegamos na casa dela de surpresa e a desmaiamos?

- Acredito que seja melhor fazer isso na casa dela mesmo, Hermione, já que a garota mora sozinha e provavelmente ninguém iria nos ver. Podemos ir à noite...

- Certo, quando vamos, então?

- Harry, acredito que seja muito arriscado você ir junto, talvez seja melhor eu e Tonks cuidarmos disso. Não vai ser demorado e...

- Não! Nem pensar, já chega disso! Vocês correm perigos demais por minha causa, eu mesmo vou buscá-la e trago até aqui, tomo uma poção polissuco e ninguém me reconhecerá.

- Nós vamos com você, então. Eu e Rony. – Disse Hermione, lançando um olhar intimidador para Rony.

Discutiram muito ainda sobre quem buscaria a garota, mas vendo que não teria chance de convencer o garoto, Lupin resolveu deixá-lo realizar a tarefa. Podia ser arriscado com qualquer um, mas uma poção polissuco ajudaria muito. Aparatariam num lugar próximo à residência dela, bateriam à porta e pronto, era só apartar com ela.

Já estavam próximo ao prédio onde ela morava. Ela, Brigite Harris, que não fazia ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer, que era filha de Tom Riddle com uma trouxa.

Brigite tinha apenas 18 anos e já morava sozinha, sua mãe morrera de câncer quando ela tinha 15 anos e seu suposto pai quando ela era apenas um bebê. A mãe a criou com muita dificuldade, sempre foi pobre e estava sempre depressiva. Brigite nunca soube porque. Quando criança, Brigite passava a maior parte do tempo em casa, só foi matriculada na escola aos 7 anos. Não tinha amigos, ficava a maior parte do tempo isolada, sentia-se diferente, estranha e todos a olhavam de uma maneira esquisita. Isso fazia com que ela faltasse em muitas aulas, preferia ficar em casa ao lado da mãe, a única pessoa com quem se sentia bem. Apesar da ausência em sala de aula suas notas eram sempre as melhores da classe.

Na adolescência não fora diferente, continuava sem fazer amizades e cada vez mais tinha certeza que havia alguma de errado consigo mesma. Certa vez estava sentada no pátio do colégio no horário do intervalo sozinha, quando um garoto que sempre lhe tirava sarro se aproximou com mais outros dois garotos e então começaram a fazer piadas sobre sua roupa. Ela não conseguiu entender direito, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, só sabia que estava extremamente irritada e, sem mais e nem menos, o menino começou a se contorcer de dor à sua frente. Ela não encostara no garoto, apenas sentia um ódio enorme e desejava que ele sofresse. Quando deu por si os garotos já estavam correndo, agradeceu por ninguém ter visto a cena e pediu para sua mãe matriculá-la em outro colégio. Muitas outras ocasiões estranhas como esta haviam acontecido, mas não encontrava uma explicação clara sobre o fenômeno.

Agora Brigite já havia terminado os estudos, trabalhava numa lanchonete que considerava nojenta, que ficava num posto de parada para viajantes. A única coisa que gostava do lugar era o fato das pessoas passarem por ali e nunca mais voltarem, ou demorarem muito para isso. O salário era muito baixo, então ela continuou morando no apartamento de sua mãe. O dinheiro dava apenas para pagar as contas do mês e garantir sua sobrevivência. Não existia luxo em sua vida. Suas roupas estavam velhas e surradas, o único tênis já tinha mais de três furos. Às vezes ficava desesperada, não via rumo em sua vida, se sentia muito sozinha depois da morte da mãe e isso a fez ficar ainda mais isolada do mundo. As únicas pessoas que lhe ajudavam era uma vizinha idosa que gostava muito de sua mãe e às vezes fazia bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate para Brigite e seu neto, um menino com a idade de Brigite que usava óculos fundo de garrafa e sentia um amor incondicional pela garota, que nunca lhe dava atenção.

Brigite estava na sala lendo quando ouviu um estalo no corredor do prédio. Já era 00h35. Ouviu passos e logo uma batida em sua porta. Hesitou em abrir, pelo olho mágico podia ver três garotas, duas morenas e uma loira, não apresentavam perigo.

- Boa noite, você é Brigite Harris?

Não deu tempo de responder, sentiu alguém segurar sua mão e tudo começou a rodar violentamente, não suportou aquela sensação e desmaiou.


	2. Revelações

Capítulo 2 - Revelações

Sentiu uma dor cabeça insuportável, mal conseguia raciocinar. Levou a mão à cabeça e começou a abrir os olhos lentamente. Um borrão alaranjado se formou e quando pode abrir os olhos completamente viu um rapaz muito ruivo a encarando. Levantou num sobressalto.

- Onde estou? Quem são vocês?

- Fique calma, não queremos machucá-la! – disse Fred.

- Vou pegar uma água com açúcar agora mesmo! – Apressou-se Molly.

Ninguém conseguia falar, as bocas abriam e logo e se fechavam sem sair som algum. Tinham combinado que iam explicar todos os detalhes o mais cedo possível para Brigite ir se acostumando, mas agora as palavras simplesmente não saíam. Ficavam observando a garota magra demais, com cabelos negros e lisos demais, olhos de um azul profundo tremendo e ofegante.

- Isso é um seqüestro? Olhem, não tenho dinheiro, não tenho como pagar resgate e...

- Não queremos dinheiro. – disse Rony com uma expressão de confusão estampada no rosto.

- É, não queremos dinheiro, sente-se e se acalme que vamos lhe explicar tudo. Meu nome é Hermione Granger, prazer em conhecê-la.

Hermione não sabia direito se devia ter feito isso, mas estendeu a mão para a garota apertá-la. Tinha medo, mesmo sabendo que não deveria tê-lo. Brigite não fora criada por ele, nem sequer sabia da sua existência, mas era inevitável não associá-la ao verdadeiro pai. A começar pela aparência, ela era muito parecida com Tom Riddle na adolescência. Além disso, só o fato de ser filha dele já lhe causava um arrepio. Não só a ela, como em todos ali.

Brigite não correspondeu, estava confusa demais para apresentações. Não conseguia identificar ninguém dali. Não reconhecia o lugar, uma casa muito esquisita com coisas que ela não conhecia. Tinha vontade de sair correndo, mas estava cercada por pessoas muito mais fortes do que ela, resolveu ouvir o que tinham a dizer.

- Tudo bem, podem começar então, porque ainda não estão explicando? – Não conseguia disfarçar seu nervosismo.

- Bem, é uma longa história, sente-se e tente ficar calma. O que vamos lhe contar aqui, certamente são coisas que você nunca imaginou em sua vida. Meu nome é Remo Lupin, e eu sou bruxo, assim como você e todos aqui dessa casa.

- O que? Bruxo? Eu? Não...não. Que brincadeira é essa? – Brigite estava começando a achar que aquilo era um hospício, estava internada e logo os enfermeiros chegariam para amarrar toda aquela gente.

- Brigite, meu nome é Harry Potter, sei que parece loucura, mas você nunca percebeu nada de diferente em você? Nunca causou algum fenômeno "sem querer"?

Agora ela começava a refletir com mais calma, quando o garoto que dizia se chamar Harry Potter disse aquilo, a cena do garoto no colégio se contorcendo à sua frente lhe veio como um flash.

Vendo que a garota refletia sobre o assunto, Harry continuou:

- Então, eu também descobri que era bruxo quando menos esperava. Morava com meus tios que não são bruxos e diversas vezes presenciei coisas sobrenaturais que eu não tinha controle, ou pelo menos não sabia que tinha. Foi quando recebi uma carta, dizendo que estava na hora de eu me matricular na escola para bruxos. Bem, o fato de você e nós sermos bruxos não é o problema, pode ser esquisito a princípio, mas é fácil de provar. O mais importante é que você saiba algumas coisas sobre seu passado que talvez nunca ninguém tenha lhe contado.

Harry sentia uma sensação estranha sentado ali, de frente para Brigite, contando aquelas coisas que um dia alguém lhe contou. Sentia que era sua obrigação esclarecer tudo a garota. Sabia muito bem o que se passava pela cabeça dela e podia imaginar o que ainda se passaria. Mas o mais estranho de tudo era ela ser filha dele, seu maior inimigo, e ele mesmo tentar esclarecer a ela toda aquela história muito complexa. E se a garota não ficasse do lado deles? E se resolvesse ficar do lado do pai? E se demonstrasse ser tão cruel como ele? Só o tempo iria responder todas essas perguntas, mas não poderia deixa de correr o risco. Deixar Voldemort chegar na frente e convencê-la antes seria o mesmo que entregar a vitória nas mãos dele sem ter lutado.

- Pois bem, não posso negar que algumas vezes me senti estranha, diferente das outras pessoas. Mas isso não significa que sou _bruxa, _não é? Afinal de contas essas coisas nem existem. Tenho certeza de que tudo isso foi um grande equívoco, mas não se preocupem! Não vou contar nada a polícia, vamos deixar tudo entre nós, ninguém precisa saber, ok?

Brigite só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Agora o medo dera lugar a uma inquietação imensa. Não via naquelas pessoas uma imagem de perigo, mas não estava entendendo porque tentavam convencê-la de alguma coisa. Logo ela, que levava uma vida tão pacata e solitária, o que queriam, afinal? Essa confusão interna estava a deixando cada vez mais nervosa, queria deixar claro que ela não era a pessoa que estavam procurando e que tudo não passava de um grande erro.

- Na verdade, Brigite, essas coisas existem sim. _Accio copo! _ - supreendeu Lupin – Viu só? Esse é um simples feitiço que atrai objetos até você. E existem inúmeros outros feitiços que podem ser feitos com este objeto, a varinha. Cada bruxo tem a sua própria varinha, logo você terá a sua também.

Brigite estava com os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído. Milhões de perguntas rondavam sua mente. Queria perguntar, mas tinha medo. Era impossível, jamais acreditaria naquilo. Mas como? Como aquele homem fizera aquilo tão fácil?

- Que truque é esse? Como fez isso? – Não agüentou de curiosidade e perguntou.

- Como disse, é um feitiço simples. Fiz com um leve movimento da varinha. Pra você isso é muito estranho porque provavelmente sua mãe nunca lhe contou nada a respeito do mundo bruxo, pois ela não era uma bruxa.

- Não? Então como eu posso ser bruxa? Pois meu pai também não era bruxo, minha mãe dizia que ele era apenas um comerciante e morreu quando eu era muito pequena.

- Bem, você não conhece seu pai. E ele não morreu.

- Fred! Vá com calma! Nós combinamos que...

- Tudo bem, Molly. Não vamos causar tumulto. Fred, por favor, cuidado com as palavras. – Acalmou Sr. Weasley.

- Como assim _não morreu? _Olhem, acho que já entendi tudo. Vocês pegaram a pessoa errada, não sou quem procuram. Meu pai morreu sim, tenho certeza! Portanto não posso ser a pessoa que vocês queriam...

- Sei que é difícil encarar essa notícia, Brigite, mas seu pai não morreu. A pessoa que sua mãe dizia ser seu pai, na verdade não o era. Para nós ainda é muito obscura a história sobre seu nascimento, mas sabemos que sua mãe se envolveu com seu verdadeiro pai sem saber que ele era um bruxo. Ele a enganou para que ela se envolvesse com ele e engravidasse. – continuou Harry.

- Mas para quê? Porque minha mãe mentiria para mim? Quem é esse homem que vocês afirmam ser meu pai, então?

- O nome dele é Tom Riddle.


	3. Aprendendo a lutar

**Capítulo 3 – Aprendendo a lutar**

Todas as informações que tinham conseguido até então eram muito pouco perto do grande mistério que existia sobre a filha de Voldemort. Não sabiam exatamente porque o bruxo engravidou uma trouxa, raça que ele abominava. Sabiam que a mãe de Brigite, Sra. Nancy Harris, fora enganada por ele desde o começo, e quando descobriu que ele era um bruxo e queria usar sua filha para alguma maldade, fugira sem deixar pistas. Talvez Voldemort queria uma aliada, uma pessoa que pudesse treinar pessoalmente para lutar ao lado dele. Era a única explicação plausível que conseguiram encontrar.

Brigite nunca imaginara que aquilo pudesse acontecer com ela, mas passado dois dias que estava abrigada na casa dos Weasleys tudo começou a fazer sentido em sua vida. Agora entendia porque sua mãe era tão depressiva. Tinha pena. Lembrava das vezes que ficara irritada com a pobre mãe por ela ser tão pacata e submissa.

Estava sentada na cama no chão que a Sra. Weasley tinha improvisado no quarto de Gina. Os braços envolvendo as pernas cruzadas, o olhar perdido em algum ponto qualquer acompanhava o pensamento distante. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a porta abrindo, era Gina.

- Você precisa comer alguma coisa, já está quase na hora do jantar e você só tomou aquela sopa...

- Não estou com fome, obrigada.

- Se você não comer ficará fraca, e ficando fraca torna as coisas muito mais difíceis. Amanhã começaremos os treinos, você precisa estar preparada, ao menos fisicamente. – Aconselhou a ruiva.

- Sei disso, não estou fazendo por pirraça, simplesmente não sinto fome. Você sabe que tipo de "treino" vamos fazer amanhã? Quero dizer...o que vão me ensinar?

- Pra começar alguns feitiços simples, só para você pegar o jeito agora que já conseguimos sua varinha no Olivaras. E também a montar na vassoura, mas sem voar muito alto ainda.

- Acha que isso dará certo? É impossível! Não vou conseguir...

- Não pense assim, todos nós aprendemos um dia e...

- É diferente. Vocês aprenderam desde cedo, na escola. Eu já sou velha, entrei nessa história de gaiato. Ainda nem sei direito o que estou fazendo aqui.

- Pode ser difícil, mas não é impossível. Quando você estiver praticando vai ver como é fácil. Todos vão ajudar, pois também precisaremos muito de sua ajuda. E é por isso que você está aqui.

- Sei, para lutar contra Voldemort. Só existe um pequeno detalhe: nem sei que é esse cara, nunca vi, e talvez nunca veja. Não quero chamar a todos vocês de mentirosos, mas ainda não acredito em todas essas histórias que andam me contando...

- Você não acredita porque ainda não viu de perto, não lutou contra ele. Por mim continuaria assim, desse jeito você não se machucaria, mas o fato é que você corre tanto ou mais risco do que nós, por isso tem que treinar e se preparar, mesmo não acreditando ainda.

- Tudo bem, não quero ser grosseira, mas eu já entendi essa parte.

- Certo, então vamos descer pra comer? Garanto que você não vai se arrepender...

Não era preciso descer toda a escada para sentir o maravilhoso cheiro da comida da Sra. Weasley. Era um verdadeiro banquete, perto do que comia antes. Sentou-se constrangida ao lado de Gina, que agia normalmente parecendo não notar o clima pesado que se instalava na casa a cada aparição de Brigite. Não queriam ser rudes e nem preconceituosos, mas não conseguiam evitar o desconforto. Era só a garota aparecer que mudavam drasticamente de assunto, às vezes ficando todos mudos. É claro que ela percebia tudo isso, talvez esse era o motivo pelo qual ainda não se habituara nem um pouco à casa.

Além de Gina, os únicos que não pareciam se incomodar com Brigite eram Jorge e Fred. Estavam sempre tirando sarro da situação, de qualquer situação. Ela até achava isso bom, pois quebrava um pouco o gelo. Às vezes sentia vontade de rir quando zombavam da cara de Rony, era engraçado, mas se controlava para não causar mais constrangimento. Percebia o quanto Rony a ignorava, talvez tivesse medo. Seja lá o que fosse, os dois nunca tinham trocado uma palavra sequer.

- Como se sente, Brigite? Ansiosa para usar sua varinha mágica amanhã? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley, entre uma garfada e outra, sempre tentando ser o mais simpático possível.

- Er, bem, não sei dizer se é ansiedade ou medo. Talvez um pouco de insegurança.

- Não se preocupe, é moleza. Logo eu e Fred estaremos te ensinando a fazer alguns feitiços realmente engraçados, pra você esquecer um pouco dessa amargura toda na sua vida... – zombou Jorge.

- Jorge! Por Merlin, olha como fala!

- Tudo bem, Sra. Weasley. Ele tem mesmo razão, talvez alguns feitiços legais para esquecer a tensão. Mas, bem, ainda tenho muitas dúvidas. Somente com varinhas que podemos fazer feitiços? Com as mãos não é possível?

- Apenas feitiços simples que conseguimos fazer sem varinhas, como por exemplo, derrubar coisas ou como aquela vez que você fez o garoto da sua escola sentir dor. – esclareceu Hermione. – Alguns bruxos muito poderosos e experientes, como Dumbledore, que são chamados de magos, conseguem realizar feitiços mais complicados sem varinhas.

- Dumbledore era o máximo, você devia tê-lo conhecido! Ele conseguia ficar invisível sem usar a capa da invisibilidade! – Disse Fred.

- Sem usar _o que?_

- Ah, nada. Pelo visto ainda temos muito trabalho pela frente.

A noite parecia ter sido a mais longa de toda sua vida, só conseguiu dormir de verdade quando já era mais de 3 horas da manhã. Logo a Sra. Weasley já estava de pé despertando a todos.

-Acordem! Andem logo, vocês terão muito trabalho hoje.

Todos levantaram de suas camas lentamente e com as caras amassadas. Brigite, embora tivesse dormido muito pouco, estava agitada, mas procurou não demonstrar ansiedade.

Depois de um reforçado café da manhã, ela, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos seguiram para o jardim que, assim como toda a Toca, estava protegido com inúmeros feitiços de proteção produzidos pelos aurores.

-Finalmente chegou a hora de começarmos os treinos! – começou Harry – A primeira coisa que você deve saber é que cada feitiço tem uma pronúncia acompanhado com um gesto na varinha.

- Vamos começar com um feitiço simples, pronuncie _Vingardium Leviosa _e dê um giro leve com a varinha apontando para esse graveto. Desse jeito...

Hermione realizou o feitiço da maneira mais clara que pôde, com muita facilidade como sempre.

- Agora é sua vez, lembre-se que o gesto deve ser leve e pronuncie _Le-viô-sa._

Brigite ergueu o braço, podia sentir o suor frio na palma da mão e os dedos tremerem. Todos a olhavam com uma expressão de grande expectativa no rosto. Abriu a boca. Fechou. Abriu de novo e...fechou. Sentia-se ridícula com aquele espeto na mão, era tudo uma loucura.

- Vamos, você precisa tentar. – Animou Fred.

- E se não der certo? E se o graveto não flutuar? O que vocês irão fazer comigo? – Perguntou aflita.

- Vai dar certo, você é uma bruxa.

Um último suspiro, admirou o graveto no chão à sua frente e pronunciou:

-_ Vingardium leviosa!_ – e com um leve gesto com a varinha o graveto subiu, continou subindo até quase o perderem de vista.

- De primeira! Não acredito! Viu só? Eu disse a você que era fácil! – Disse Fred numa excitação quase fora do normal.

- Brilhante! Impressionante mesmo, pensei que você não ia conseguir de primeira. Mas bem, esse é um feitiço simples, vamos continuar nosso treino. - disse Harry.

E assim seguiram o treino, Harry ensinou Brigite feitiços como _Expelliarmus _e _Estupefaça_, mas este último demonstrou apenas num boneco de pano que os amigos conjuraram. Achou melhor ainda não treinar _Expecto Patronum,_ este ficaria para os próximos treinos. Gina demonstrou os feitiços _Accio, Reducto e Alorromora_. Hermione ensinou os tão importantes feitiços _Protego _e _Protego Totalum_ e os gêmeos, como era de se esperar, ensinaram algumas azarações, o que não deixou Hermione muito feliz.

E Rony, bem, Rony não parecia muito animado a deixar Brigite treinada...


End file.
